


Sex in the Workplace

by LABrats



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stanton Infeld decided to bring up sex in the workplace...well, Peter thought he was in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex in the Workplace

Disclaimer- I don't own anything you can recognize.

Sex in the office

When Stanton Infeld brought up sex in the workplace, Peter thought he was screwed, in more ways than one.

The fact that Stanton somehow managed to approve surprised Peter...

But it wasn't anywhere near as surprising as the suggestion that Peter go after the wife of a co-worker.

Interestingly, it didn't seem to be expected by either Hanna or Damien.

Peter told Jared later and wasn't surprised that Jared couldn't stop laughing.

To say that Peter did not go after the wife would be an understatement.

He completely avoided her for several weeks.


End file.
